Mana Aida
Appearance Aida Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Mana's eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, Mana's eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. Cure Heart wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. Cure Heart as pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. Cure Heart also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On Cure Heart right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Aida Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and she the student council president as well. Mana is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. Mana is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. Mana often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. Mana is a great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, Mana often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. Mana is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, Mana is very competent of resolving conflicts. Mana makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, Mana is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka: Hshikawa Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice: Yotsuba Alice is Mana's elementary school-time classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto: Aida Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru: Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Madoka Aguri: Aguri the girls met during the festival, Aguri encouraged her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. Regina: Regina and Mana become close friends since episode 17, reaffirming their friendship in episode 20 before the trio took her to her father. In episode 22, her relationship with Mana ends as Regina brainwashed by her father. In episode 47, Mana and Regina's friendship is restored when Regina protects Mana from her father. Cure Heart ' "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!"' みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！ '' Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!!'' Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?) is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Transformation Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts''"Pretty Cure Love Link!"'' She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, posing afterward. Attacks My Sweet Heart - is Cure Heart's main attack, with the incantation "Reaching out to you! My Sweet Heart!"(あなたに届け！マイスイートハート！ "Anata ni Todoke! Mai Suīto Hāto!"?). Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Lovead, and she moves and touches her heart brooch, until a big blast of power comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the Jikochuu. Later, the attack is replaced with "Heart Shoot". Heart Shoot - is Cure Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!" (プリキュアハートシュート！ Purikyua Hāto Shūto!?). It first appears in episode 11. To perform this attack, she needs the Love Heart Arrow, and a typical Lovead of the weapon. The attack is more powerful than "My Sweet Heart" and could easily purify Jikochuus. Heart Dynamite - is Cure Heart's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Power-Ups Cure Heart gains a unnamed power-up, because of believing, and following "one of the Pretty Cure Vows" which Cure Ace had explained. Unlike her Cure friends, Cure Heart has a pink aura around her body. In this power-up, Cure Heart got stronger than she usually was, and also could perform Lovely Heart Arrow with her power-up, along with her Cure friends. Engage Mode Engage Mode (エンゲージモード Engēji Mōdo?) is a form which Cure Heart transformed into on Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. After the enemies take the Psyche of Maro, Mana's grandmother's pet, Cure Heart transforms onto her Engage Mode, as she wears the dress which belonged to her mother, and grandmothers. In this form, Cure Heart wielded a bow and an arrow, similar to Love Heart Arrow, which was made from her Miracle Light Bouquet. Parthenon Mode Parthenon Mode is the form that Cure Heart transforms into thanks to the powers of the other Cures, the Magical Lovely Pad, the Miracle Dragon Glaive and the Eternal Golden Crown. In this form, her outfit is a lighter shade of pink and is lengthened a little bit. She also wears a white cape and her brooch has feathered and golden wings added to it. A gold headband similar to Marie Ange's crown also appears. Etymology Aida (相田?): Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. Mana (マナ?): Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. Mana's name might mean 'Togetherness love' Songs Coming Soon............. Category:User:Cure prism Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Characters